Mushroom Kingdom Hearts
Mushroom Kingdom Hearts is the first game in the Kingdom Hearts: The Nintendo Allies trilogy. It was made by Nintendo and developed by Square Enix. This game was made for the Nintendo Wii and the PlayStation systems. this game is rated E 10+ and will release in Japan on December, 2011 and North America during Spring 2011. Story TBA Gameplay TBA Characters Main Cast Sora After defeating Heartless after Heartless, he returned to the Destiny Islands with his friends Kairi and Riku to take a well-deserved break. He left behind Donald Duck, Goofy, and King Mickey at the Disney Castle. But one stormy night, Sora is taken back to the Disney Castle, and finds out that the Heartless have invaded a new universe. Now Sora and some new friends must get rid of the invaders and find the missing king of Nintendo. Toad Toad is the royal magician of Princess Peach's castle. He was the first to notice the disappearance of the king. He, and Luigi, was sent to the Disney Castle to meet Sora. Toad teams up with Luigi and Sora to find the missing king and force the Heartless out of the Nintendo universe. Luigi Luigi is the captain of knights at Princess Peach's Castle, and the brother of the king. He was the first person to be informed by Toad about his missing brother. Luigi went to the Disney Castle with Toad to meet Sora, Donald, Goofy, and King Mickey. He reluctantly decided to join Sora and Toad on their new journey. Riku Sora's best friend. In Sora's first journey, he and Riku became enemies. Once again willing to do more good deeds, he went under training with King Mickey at the Disney Castle after Sora left. He pops up from time to time on Sora, Toad, and Luigi's adventure. King Mickey The king of Disney Castle. In Sora's last adventure, King Mickey (a.k.a. Mickey Mouse) helped Sora, Donald, and Goofy push the Heartless out of the Disney universe, but unknowingly pushing them into another universe. King Mickey was the first to be informed by the king of Nintendo of the Heartless invading the Nintendo universe. Both kings are aware of the Heartless' new leader. Bosses Destiny Islands: # Rayquaza # Heartfell'd Disney Castle: None Yoshi's Island: First visit None Second visitt #Bowser Jr. Peach's Castle: First visit None Second visit Hyrule Temple: #Ganondorf Good Egg Galaxy: #Dino Piranha Beach Bowl Galaxy: #Kingfin Ghostly Galaxy: #King Boo Freezeflame Galaxy: None Bowser Jr.'s Airship Attack: #Bowser Jr. Kanto: #Mewtwo Johto: #Entei #Raikou #Suicune Hoenn: # Sinnoh: Unova: Metroid: WarioWare, Inc.: Corneria: Bowser's Castle: Enemies Allies *Yoshi *Link *Samus Aran *Fox McCloud *King Mickey Summons # Sonic the Hedgehog # Marth # Kirby # Mr. Game & Watch # Pokemon Trainer Red (w/ Pikachu, Bulbasaur, Charizard, Wartortle) # Yoshi # Ness Weapons TBA Items Worlds # Destiny Islands # Disney Castle # Yoshi's Island # Princess Peach's Castle # Hyrule Temple # Comet Observatory ##Good Egg Galaxy ##Beach Bowl Galaxy ##Ghostly Galaxy ##Freezeflame Galaxy ##Bowser Jr.'s Airship Attack # Pokemon World ##Kanto ##Johto ##Hoenn ##Sinnoh ##Unova ##Isshu? # Metroid # WarioWare, Inc. # Corneria # Bowser's Castle Trivia